Roller Coasters and Werewolves Do Not Mix
by Viet Devil
Summary: Derek was an idiot. He knew asking his brother Zack for a favor was a terrible idea. He knew Zack was going to call in that fucking favor, but he didn't know he was going to call it in for this. Derek was terrified, alright?


**Saw a post with random AU's for OTP's and saw this baby: met in a line for a roller-coaster au (bonus: one of them is scared shitless). And since the fair is in town for the week, i'd thought it'd be perfect. He still has his brothers and sisters from my other fic that coincidentally was a fair fic too. Trenton is the oldest, then Zack, Laura, Derek and Cora. Hope you guys enjoy?**

* * *

><p>Derek was an idiot. He knew asking his brother Zack for a favor was a terrible idea. He knew Zack was going to call in that fucking favor, but he didn't know he was going to call it in for t his.<p>

Derek was terrified, alright? He liked his feet firmly on the ground, not in the air and twirling and swirling. He can hear the creaks and groans of the whole machine as it ran and it made him so nervous. What If it suddenly broke down ? Even if he was a werewolf, falling down from such a height was terrifying. Derek is also pretty sure by the expression on his face, he was scaring a lot of people. He hoped security came to take him away so he won't be able to ride the roller coaster.

The Hale siblings were hanging out together for the weekend, coming to an amusement park was one of their plans. Derek knew they were going of course, but he wasn't planning on riding any thing at all.

"Quit being so scared, Derek. It's only a roller- costar. It's not a death trap," Zack said. Derek whipped his head down towards his older brother.

"Do you read any articles in your life?" he said. Zack rolled his eyes.

"I'm only making you ride one. "

"Yeah, the biggest one!" he gestured towards the contraption full of screaming people.

"It's only one, look, all of us are riding it, you're not alone."

"It's two per row. Cora's going with Laura, Trenton is riding with you, I'm going to be stuck with some fucking idiot that probably ate too much," Derek whined. Laura turned around, raising an eyebrow.

"Derek, sweetie, you aren't scared, are you?"

"If I say yes, will you let me go?" he said hopefully.

"No," they all said simultaneously.

"Fucking hate you guys," he muttered angrily.

"We love you too." Derek rolled his eyes.

The line was getting shorter and shorter and he wondered if he could run away from them. Trenton and Zack were behind him, Laura and Cora were in front of him. Dammit, they thought of it already.

"Can't run away, Derek," Cora hummed. "Might as well just try and enjoy the ride."

"You can close your eyes, Derek. It'll make you feel better." Trenton tried to calm him down. He could hear Trenton elbow Zack in the rib, cracking it a little bit. Zack hissed and winced as the bones started to heal itself.

"What? Oh, c'mon! It's for fun! Just this one and that's it. I'll even buy you the wolf plush you've been eyeing every time we pass the concession. I promise."

Derek turned and glared at Zack. He balled his fists together hard, popping his knuckles. "Fine." Fuck it, he really wanted that plush. The eyes reminded him of his mom when she's a wolf. Red, beautiful eyes.

A few more minutes passed and they finally made it to the front of the line, where the guy was taking tickets and checking bracelets. His brothers and sisters all got bracelets and Zack bought him three tickets, enough to ride the roller-coaster once .

He instantly hated it when everyone was running around picking the right seats. When his siblings paired off and found their seats, all four of them managed to be near each other. Not Derek, he didn't even find a seat behind or in front of them. Everyone else took them.

His brothers and sisters look at him with sympathy. Fuck this. He was about to turn around and abort, until a hand appeared on his shoulder.

"There's one last seat for you sir," the guy said as he lead Derek to the one open seat near the front.

The front, why did it have to be in the front, he can take the back, but not the front.

It was the third row, right next to-to-to-

Derek stopped for a minute and stared at his neighbor. He had moles that reminded him of the constellations he would always stare at during the night on top of the roof. His skin was pale, with red splotches on his cheeks and his lips were red. He didn't know If it's just food dye or if they're always like that. He has a cute little cupid bow lip, nose turned up just a bit. His hair looked so soft, tussled back.

And his eyes. God forbid those large, amber-whiskey doe eyes with dark lashes.

The boy was wearing a red plaid shirt, sleeved rolled up to his elbows that showed his beautiful arms. He was wearing a very tight white shirt that really showed off his perky nipples that Derek wanted to get his mouth on.

"Sir, you need to get on now. Gates are closed off until the end of ride," the guy said impatiently. Derek stuttered a sorry before sitting inside the seat. The worker then lowered the long safety bar onto their laps .

"Sorry you're stuck with me dude," the boy said. "But hey, at least your not stuck in the back because I remember one of them ate a foot long corn dog before getting on, and let me tell you, you definitely do not want to be back there." Wow the boy talked a lot. "Oh, yeah, sorry about that. But it beats being with a neighbor with a full stomach?" the boy shrugged. "And I'm not a boy, fyi ."

Derek raised an eyebrow. He doubt that.

"I'm twenty -three, excuse me. " he huffed, his cheeks flushing with a darker shade of red. "At least I don't look thirty-five." Derek glared at the bo-guy. Well, he wasn't lying.

"I'm twenty-eight."

The guy shrugged. "Close enough," he said. "I'm Stiles by the way."

"Derek." he nodded at him. So the little one is Stiles? Interesting name, but he doesn't care.

"The ride will start in three minutes while we check the seat belts and safety bar," they announced.

Derek gripped the bar. Stiles gave him a weird look.

"Are you okay dude? You're not terrified of these things are you?" Derek glared at Stiles.

"I'm not scared." Stiles gasped at Derek after he said it. Fuck did he know how to tell lies?

"Dude, you so are! Why the hell are you on this? A bet, because dude that's not right messing with people and their phobias."

"I don't have a phobi-fuck" Derek hissed when he felt the ride rattle.

"They're checking the safety bars, it's not starting yet," Stiles said softly. "Okay, well since you're evidently stuck here until the ride is over, try and think of something else. Um, I've heard closing your eyes works with the queasiness and dizziness?"

"That's what my brother said."

"Oh my god, your brother made you go on the biggest roller-coaster here?"

"Not the one that gave me advice, but my other one. They're in the mid-back somewhere with my two sisters. I owed him a favor." Derek gritted his teeth as he hit his head on the headrest and gripped the bar harder. The worker came and shook the safety bars for Stiles and Derek, checking the seat belts as well.

" Alright , hands on the hand rests or to your person, try not to swing them around too much because we had a guy lost a few fingers before, we don't know how, and we still can't find his pinky. Please don't vomit, try and hold it in. Don't pee or shit in the seats cause I don't want to clean that up. Have fun and enjoy the ride."

How in the hell is he supposed to enjoy the fucking ride just after what he said?

"They left you by yourself?" Stiles asked him as the guy left. "Sorry, but you have terrible brothers and sisters."

The ride jerked and started moving slowly. Derek saw the huge hill of tracks ahead of him. His breath hitched, eyes squeezed shut.

"Dude, dude. Derek?" Stiles asked. Derek couldn't face him. He opened his eyes a bit and noticed they were going up the hill already. Already half way.

"Fuck, fuck, I fucking hate this shit," Derek whispered hastily.

"Derek-"

"I like my feet firmly on the ground-"

"Derek-"

"Not on this piece of metal and wood where some guy lost his fingers-" Derek's breath hitched again. He felt a hand brush on top of his. He glanced at Stiles.

"Um, I don't mind if you want to hold onto my hand. It makes me feel better to know I'm not, well, alone ." Stiles shrugged and blushed a little. That color. He wanted to see more of the red splotches on Stiles cheeks.

Derek looked down at their hands. Stiles' large hands with his long fingers that would do wonders on Derek. Even now.

When he noticed they were at the top. Derek just wrapped his arm around Stiles and pulled him closer to himself, then took Stiles' right hand into his left hand and held. Stiles squeaked when he was tugged towards Derek, he would have to apologize later for the close contact. It should weird him out more than the hand holding.

Derek felt a leg wrap around his right, a hand holding his right one that's wrapped around Stiles' body. "There. Now close your eyes and think of something that calms you, or something that makes you happy." Derek felt Stiles rub little circles with his thumb. It brought butterflies to his stomach, but it was different than the ones that he had before, with his fear of the ride in all.

He's sure he's blushing right about now.

Stiles looked at him, glancing away for a moment before looking at him again. "Close your eyes, now."

Derek closed his eyes and imagined his lips closing around Stiles' red lips.

Then something weird happened.

The only thing he could feel was himself wrapped around Stiles.

Derek heard a howl. It was his wolf. He could see his wolf wag his tail as he nosed his way toward Stiles direction. Derek took in Stiles' smell.

Cinnamon apples, a bit tarty with something else. It calmed him.

He wouldn't mind smelling this all day. It was comforting. Nearly as comforting as his mom when she hugs him.

But some how this way even better. His wolf whined, wanting to get closer than now. The wolf wanted contact, that is, without the close in the way. The wolf wanted to nuzzle and wrap himself around Stiles and never let go.

Visions flashed through his head, of him and Stiles laying on the roof of his house, looking at the stars. Stiles pointing in awe as a shooting star appear.

Of him and Stiles hugging in front of a mirror. Derek hugging him from behind, arms around his chest, head buried in Stiles' hair. They were looking at the mirror at each other with a small smile.

Of him and Stiles sleeping in bed, Stiles curled into him as he slept away.

Derek didn't know what this was. He just met Stiles and he was seeing things. Feeling weird things.

Good things, things that Derek wanted.

His wolf barked out loud, loud enough to snap Derek out of his mind. The ride had stopped, safety bar had risen and others were already getting out.

Derek didn't notice he brought their hands to his cheek, brushing his lips and nose. He blinked a few times before glancing around and then at Stiles, who's eyes were wide. He couldn't listen to what Stiles had to say because the bile in his stomach was churning and he needed to puke. His mind was okay, but his body was affected.

He jumped out of the seats and stride over to the exit. People were getting out of their way because they clearly new a sick person when they saw one.

Derek spotted a trash bin, ran over to it and emptied his stomach out. He hated this feeling. The burn from the bile coming up through your throat.

A hand was rubbing his back, thumb drawing circles on the skin of his hand.

Fuck, he forgot to let go of Stiles. He needed to empty his stomach first.

After a few, long, antagonizing seconds, he finally stopped. He lifted his head slowly, inhaling and exhaling slowly.

He finally looked at Stiles.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I was still holding on." he winced as he let Stiles go. "You probably feel-"

"-I don't mind." Stiles suddenly said. "Really, it's perfectly...fine." Stiles gave a gentle smile as he looked right into Derek's eyes.

Derek heard his brothers and sisters call out to him. He looked back and spotted them coming over, worried.

"Derek, are you alright?" Trenton asked. He was worried. "I knew it was a bad idea." he ran a hand down his face.

"I didn't think you'd puke little bro," Zack said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, Derek, if it makes you feel any bit better, Cora's throwing up in the bin over there." Laura pointed to Cora, who was close to them bent over a trash can.

Derek huffed. "She has a weak stomach," he muttered. There was a like me somewhere in there.

" Uhm, great for you guys, sorry but do any of you know where the medics are?" Stiles' voice interrupted his thought. Stiles looked at him, blinked quickly as he looked at his hand shyly. "You kinda, well, dislocated my thumb and sprained my hand." Stiles rocked on his heels. "You know what-I'll just leav -" he said suddenly, turning to the side to leave.

"No!" Derek shouted. Stiles stopped. "Sorry, I'm sorry about that." Derek winced. "I didn't mean to."

"Dude, no worries. I mean, at least I didn't lose any of my fingers." Stiles assured him. Fuck, Derek didn't want him to go now.

"Here, I'm a nurse at Beacon Hills. I can help you with that," Zack said as he went over to take a look at Stiles' injured hand.

Stiles gave him a hard look. "You're not a nurse there. I would know because I'm from Beacon Hills too. My best friend's mom works there as the head nurse." Stiles took a tentative step back.

"We just moved back to Beacon Hills from New York. We live in the woods," Cora said as she walked up to them. Stiles jumped when she appeared out of nowhere.

"Wait-then that means you're the Hales then," Stiles said. "Wait, are you Zackariah ?"

"Zack. Please," he said.

"You're on the newbie list." Stiles relaxed. He showed Zack his hand, who took a few moments and then suddenly popped his thumb back into place. He pressed his fingers on Stiles' hands, fingers and knuckles, straitening them out and massaging them deeply. Stiles' eyes welled up with tears as he let out a cry that was muffled by Laura's hand. Derek noticed Zack was leaching Stiles' pain a bit as he fixed his hand.

"There, there, you should be feeling a bit better now." Laura cooed. "I think you deserve a huge cotton candy," she said as she removed her hand.

"Holy fucking shit, why?" Stiles groaned out. " Why would you do that ? " Zack shrugged.

"I fixed it didn't I?" Stiles gave him a look before he noticed his hand was feeling better. He shook his hand and squeezed his fingers.

"Huh." he pouted his lips out a bit. "That's so weird and cool-dude can you teach me?" Stiles looked at Zack."

"Nope," he said. "Now to get you cotton candy as an apology."

"Make that funnel cake-" Stiles looked at Derek with a small, shy smile. "-and we're good?"

Derek smiled. "Yeah." he looked at Zack. "You promised me something?" Derek raised both of his eyebrows at his older brother. Zack rolled his eyes.

"I know, I know. One big, fat, black wolf plush with beautiful red eyes coming right up." Zack turned to find the stand. "Meet you up at the eating area."

"Wait-I threw up I want the brown one with gold eyes," Cora said, running off towards her brother.

"Me and Trenton are going to look at the stuff they have. Souvenirs for Mom and Dad." she smiled, hooking her arms around Trenton and dragging him away.

Now Derek was alone with Stiles.

Maybe he didn't hate them after all.

"So about that funnel cake?" Stiles asked Derek. "And a Gatorade for you?"

His wolf wiggled his body in excitement. The boy was worried about Derek too. Derek smiled.

"Of course," he answered.

"Great! Great, cool. Awesome." Stiles blushed with a huge smile. Derek stretched his hand out for Stiles to take.

"I promise I won't hurt it this time," he whispered. Stiles intertwined his fingers with Derek's as he squeezed gently. They both started walking off, making small talk, getting to know each other more before Derek's brothers and sisters came back.

They crossed a fortune teller, who all but stared with a long smile. He noticed Stiles glancing at the fortune teller.

"Don't worry, I don't really think they can tell the future," Derek said.

"Nah, I think some can. I mean, she did say I was going to meet someone special today that would change my life." he hummed out, starting to swing their hands a little. "Totally worth the thirty dollars."

Derek looked at the lady, who disappeared. He looked at their hands between them and smiled again, thinking of himself being calmed by Stiles back on the ride.

Totally worth it.


End file.
